Loki's Punishment
by Dracuus
Summary: A thorki story based on what happens when Thor brings Loki back to Asgard from Earth for his punishment.


(A Thorki Fanfic, If you do not like THORKI please do not read)

After returning to Asgard Thor knew that Loki would be punished how would be the question. Frigga would beg for Odin not to put him to death as Loki was always her favorite. It was always known that since Loki found out about his origins he didn't take to Odin to well. Frigga stood on one side of the Throne while Thor on the other. Odin sat there glaring at Loki.

"Everywhere you go Death and destruction follows." Odin said with an angered tone.

Loki could only watch the three as Odin spoke he was upset at what was taking place. Thinking he might get out of this or only have his powers taken for a short time.

"Loki you are hereby sentence to life in prison without the use of your abilities and no visitors… EVER!" Odin demanded coldly.

"NO!" Thor said abruptly

Odin turned to Thor with a shocked look upon his face.

"You interject upon this ruling?" Odin asked.

"Yes I do, I do not think Loki deserves that kind of treatment. When I almost caused a war you sent me to Midgard but for Loki you would put him in prison for life? Why." Thor asked in a pleading tone.

"If it weren't for Frigga he would be sentence to death!" Odin yelled to Thor

Thor was shocked that his own father would say such a thing he turned to Loki almost in tears as he saw his adoptive brother standing there in chains. Loki didn't speak he only had those sad pleading eyes as he sighed looking down. As if Loki's soul was saying 'its ok Thor, let me go' But Thor was stubborn, he wouldn't let Loki go so easily. He turned back to Odin and stepped closer to him.

"Then give him to me! Let me be his jailer, I will watch him for the rest of his days. " Thor pleaded with his father even getting down on one knee to beg him.

Loki was shocked as he saw Thor do this he had never seen him take this much effort to want to help him before. Maybe Loki was wrong about Thor maybe he wasn't trying to rub all those things in his face. Getting the throne or having everything that Loki didn't.

"You… Would watch over him forever? Take control of his powers and if anything happened you would take full responsibility for it?" Odin said calmly

Thor nodded without hesitation he wanted to help Loki with anything he could.

"Then it's done." Odin said slamming his staff down on the marble flooring. "Remove the chains, he is now Thor's problem not mine."

Loki looked up to Odin coldly as he rubbed his wrists when the chains were removed. Thor quickly took Loki by the arm walking to his chambers. He knew the people of the palace would know of this sentence soon and they would do anything to try and kill Loki right now.

"Brother, why in such a hurry? I need to get a few things from my room." Loki said trying to pull his arm from Thor's grip.

"Loki your room has been blocked off and empty for over a year now." He said in reply as they arrived to his chambers.

Opening the door Thor hurried Loki inside locking the door behind him. He turned around rubbing his temples as he tried to figure out how this was going to work out.

"What a nice room, I knew yours was better than mine you always got better things then I did growing up." Loki said as he jumped onto the bed putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

"Loki this is serious, I just risked everything out there for you. Now I have to protect the nine realms and you. " Thor said looking at his brother laying there on the bed carefree.

"I never asked you to do this, Thor." Loki growled.

Thor sighed knowing he was right, but he couldn't let him be imprisoned. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Loki.

"I could not let you be imprisoned. I remember when you were a child, Odin took your powers only for a day, but you were in so much pain because you did not have them. You were wrapped up in a ball in the corner of your room saying you hurt. I held you in my arms the whole day until you got them back just to comfort you. If it hurt that much for one day, I could not bear to imagine what it would feel like for eternity." Thor said with his kind tone as he remembered the past.

Loki looked down sadly all other things washed out of his mind but for Thor's kindness just then.

"I forgot about that day. I push it from my mind it was too painful to remember." Loki admitted to Thor.

"Someone had to remember, that is why I am the stronger one. " Thor tried not to make it sound to stuck up when he said those words.

Loki huffed a bit as he looked away from Thor. The night was coming and he hated the thought of being in any prison even if Thor was his jailer.

"I am getting tired I think I will get cleaned up for bed." Loki said as he moved off the bed.

Loki moved into the bathhouse part of the room as he took of his clothes he got the bath ready and sunk himself deep into it. Resting there for almost an hour he knew that this was a million times better than the prison cell he would have been in. He tried to think of it in a better way than always getting upset at what he didn't have. No more maidens at his wanting call.

After a good hour of soaking in the tube, Loki got out and dried himself off. Not finding anything to sleep in he walked over to the bed naked. Thor was already sound asleep in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest. Loki slipped in under the covers getting comfortable. As he slept he dreamed of the old days when he was a child, remembering the times when Thor and he would explore together. Things that he had pushed back in his memory were now surfacing. Waking once in the middle of the night he turned over away from Thor as he feel back to sleep. Another dream came to him of the horrors of their childhood. Loki always being punished but he saw Thor was always there by his side trying to help him. Thor heard Loki whimper in his sleep he moved closer to him to hold him in his arms to comfort him as he feel back to sleep.

The next morning Loki woke up feeling Thor's arms around him. He took a deep breath as Thor woke up and stretched. It was that moment Loki realized Thor was completely naked with him. He felt something poke him in the ass.

"THOR! Tell me that's not what I think it is." Loki said.

"Oh sorry, its morning I normally.. You know." He chuckled

Moving the covers away from him his erection rubbed Loki a bit. Loki kind of liked it, feeling it rub his hole he thought for a moment. But before he could think to long Thor had turned over.

"Wait!" Loki said

Thor stopped and laid on his back with his erection pointing straight up.

"I have an idea. I know you'll be watching over me now for a long time, but maybe we can make the best of it." He smiled at Thor as his hand slowly took a hold of his erection. Loki started to stroke his brother he heard the moans from him which were music to Loki's ears.

"I'll take that as a yes." Loki chuckled

There were things Thor didn't know about Loki, like he had both male and female parts when he wanted to use them or show them. But they only came known to Loki after birthing Sleipnir his son.

"Loki this isn't right, we can't do this." Thor moaned.

"Oh I think we can, you don't seem to be stopping me." He smiled.

Loki pulled the sheets back as he climbed on his brother aiming his hard erection towards his ass. He sat down slowly allowing it to make its way in. The penetration was amazing Loki's cock got fully erect just from feeling Thor's go inside him.

"Oh Valhalla, yes… Thor your amazing brother." Loki moaned out to him as he started to move his hips up and down on him. His cock was so hard that it was aiming straight up in the air. Loki road his brother for a good long time. Thor gripped on to Loki's thighs with his strong hands as he started to thrust into him. He could tell he was getting into it more.

Without a moment's notice Thor tossed Loki off him and on his stomach. Thor erection was still huge and throbbing . Thor Climbed on top of Loki and with no effort he rammed his cock into Loki's pussy not realizing he had another hole.

"Dear Gods brother, you have.. Oh yes.."

Thor lifted Loki's hips up so he could fuck him doggy style as he moved even faster in and out of him. Loki had his eyes closed as he felt Thor's amazing cock revenging his pussy, feeling him along his walls hitting the deepest parts of him. Loki didn't even know he was moaning so loud.

"Thor… Stop Thor.. GODS! STOP!.. I'm cumming Thor." Loki pleaded trying to push Thor off him

It was to late Thor had rammed his large throbbing cock as deep as he could ejaculating inside Loki. Loki couldn't stop himself either he squeezed down on Thor and came on him as well. Loki wanted more but this time he wanted his own fun. After Thor had finished his release inside of his brother Thor flopped down on his stomach to the bed. Loki looked at Thor's ass and climbed on him moving his cock to press into him. Thor Tried to move Loki off him but it was to late Loki pushed with all his might getting himself all the way inside Thor.

"It's my turn brother." Loki said smiling.

Loki started to thrust slowly as he hit the spot that Thor loved Thor calmed himself and relaxed moving his ass higher to Loki. Loki was starting to lose himself inside Thor, as he closed his eyes once again he didn't realize he was changing to his jotun form. His cock grew inside Thor becoming juton size now Loki was thrusting with all his might as Thor ejaculated on the bed Loki was holding Thor's hips and close to his release. Ramming his oversized cock into his brother he finally came to his end as his balls throbbed hard against his brothers ass. Loki's cock was fully engulfed inside Thor. Loki rubbed Thor ass softly as he was cumming inside him.

"So much nicer than any maiden of asgard." Loki said with a smile.

"Loki I could do this every night." Thor replied.

As soon as Loki went limp he changed back to his asgardian form and pulled out of Thor.

"Then why don't we?" He said to Thor.

As they both lay there on the bed together.


End file.
